Awakened
by Jiyuu no Megami
Summary: -Rating subject to change- "I just hope you know how much you mean to me." "I do." She knew. She knew all too well how he felt about her. "You're in my heart." She felt a pang… He has no right to say it. That phrase belonged to someone else.
1. Introduction Part 1

_Disclaimer: I **do not** own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wings. There will be notes included at the end of the chapter for things that don't belong to me. _

_Note: This story is supposed to take place roughly 6 years after the battle with chaos. If there's any grammar or spelling errors, please do not hesitate to correct me. I've been writing this story over the span of 3 months sporadically, always around 3am. There's only so much that spell check can help me with XD;;_

-:- -:- -:- -:-_  
_

**Awakened**

_Introduction Part. 1_

Many years have passed since she was awaken, since the memories came back, since this emptiness appeared in her heart. She never understood where it came from. She had a loving family, wonderful friends who would do anything for her, a loving fiancé that any girl would die for, and a promising future where her and her perfect prince would rule over an utopia with their friends and beloved daughter by their side. She never understood why she felt as if there was something better for her out there, why she felt like something was missing. She knew that her future couldn't get better than it already was, but the feeling still remained. She had a feeling that something was hidden from her. Something important. Something that she knew one of her dearest friends knew but refused to tell her. She had gone to her countless times, insisting that she tell her, but all in vain. For once, the beauty that could have easily been confused as her twin refused to tell. It was rare for the blonde to keep secrets from her, which meant that it was something serious. However, by the time she came to this realization it had become too late.

Her life was claimed by a crazed boyfriend when she insisted on leaving him. It was a gruesome murder, that affected everyone that knew the bubbly aspiring idol. It had forever changed Usagi. It had forever changed everyone. They had nearly died from the despair of one of their brightest lights fading. When Minako's body was found, they decided to let her parents know of her alter ego. It was too much for them to handle. They accused them of being liars, and told them to get out and let them mourn the death of their precious daughter. Once they left, Usagi collapsed, her legs unable to lift her from the weight of her grief. How could she live without one of her sisters? How can she live without her talented, dynamic, boy-crazy Minako? It was a solemn funeral, not a dry eye in sight. Everyone walked up to the closed coffin to say their farewells. Usagi walked over, tears in her eyes. She laid her hand on the coffin to say goodbye, but the words would not come out. She tried to picture her precious friend as how she used to be, lively and upbeat, but could only imagine her pale, lifeless, and in pieces. She wondered if the police were able to find all of her, if they were able to piece her back together_ [1]._ She heard a scream of anguish ripping itself into the somber atmosphere. She clutched her head, wishing the person who was emitting that heartbreaking sound to stop. It wasn't until Mamoru hugged her tightly with her beloved friends whispering words of comfort to her that she realized the heart wrenching sound was from her. That the sound of a soul slowly suffering was from her. That the immense pain felt in that one sound was from her. She tried to calm herself to not create a scene, but it proved to be difficult. She could not stop the cries from escaping. She felt someone gently tug her from Mamoru's arms and into their own. As the person started whispering she realized that it was Minako's mother who had pulled her into an embrace. She found herself fiercely grabbing onto the woman, knowing that if she felt this pain, then what the mother was feeling was something more intense, more heartbreaking, more destructive. She then found herself at her and Mamoru's apartment, sitting in the living room staring into nothing. She had no recollection of getting there, but she decided not to question it. A couple of days later, she turned on the news to find that Mrs. Aino had committed suicide. The pain of losing her beautiful daughter proved to be too much for her to bear. At least she was now reunited with her and would never be separated again.

Many weeks were spent trying to return back to normal. Usagi had gone back to her part-time job as a secretary to help pay for the bills. Many people treaded lightly around her, trying not to cause her any more pain than she was already in. The guilt of making everyone worry was getting to her so she decided to take a small break. Her boss agreed and told her to take as much time as she needed. Many days she found herself sitting in her living room, in the exact spot she was during the day of Minako's funeral. She couldn't get over it, just like the rest of the scouts couldn't. She felt her heart building a wall to keep the pain out, to prevent it from breaking anymore. However, fate decided to test those walls and see how far it could go. Cruel fate decided to claim another light from her life.

The light of Mercury had been snuffed.

It was a bright, spring day when it occurred. Flowers began to bloom and there was not a cloud in the sky. The blue haired genius was reading under the shade of a tree when a maniac decided to unleash his fury at an unsuspecting medical student population. Many fatalities had occurred, including one that looked suspiciously like the princess of Mercury. She would not have known if Naru hadn't frantically called, demanding her to turn to the news. She stared in shock as the Mercurian's picture was plastered all over the news. She already had recognition as one of the top in state since she was in high school, but this time the news anchor kept going on and on about her extreme bravery and how it saved many lives. He also expressed his remorse at a life being ended prematurely. It didn't sound sincere to Usagi. Many people talked about how she was so quiet and reserved, and how they were extremely surprised when she took the initiative as a real leader and saved their lives. Usagi squeezed her eyes shut and looked away, the voices coming from the TV fading into the background noise.

She was being praised as a fallen hero. A hero that should have never fallen. The news kept repeating the students account of her being shy and introverted and her amazing bravery being a product of an adrenalin rush. They speak as if she wasn't capable of being a leader, as if they _knew_ she wasn't capable of being a leader. What did they know? They didn't know her. They didn't know _anything_ about her. About how happy she was, how caring she was, how social she was with her friends, how she always saved them from time to time with her intelligence.

They just didn't know her.

She didn't know how long she was there, in that same unlucky seat. Even now she doesn't know. All she remembered was that she was pulled out of her stupor by Mamoru and the inners, and that it became dark out. She stared at Mamoru, her dull eyes asking why. She felt someone grab her hands, but she didn't care. Even when she felt a stinging sensation on her palms she didn't look down. She desperately wanted to know why. She needed to know why. It wasn't until the person let go of her hands did she finally look down. Her hands were bandaged, while on the floor sat rubbing alcohol and some cotton balls tinted pink. She felt her head descending and her hands caught herself. She sat there, her head in her hands, wondering why. She didn't know when the sobs occurred. All she knew was that they were happening, and they were making her body shake. It shook uncontrollably, reacting from the painful emotions that were felt from deep within her. She would say it's from her heart, but she honestly did not know if she had anymore heart left. She felt no embrace, and she was grateful. She knew that it would do nothing to soothe her, it would be a waste of time. It would add on to the pain.

She doesn't know how much more she can handle.

Days went by. Weeks, maybe even months sped by, she didn't know. Time had no meaning to her anymore. She hadn't left her apartment since. She felt nothing anymore. Two important people are gone from her life, and she felt like she couldn't go on. She felt as if everyone around her was dying. To make matters worse, Rei is in the hospital deathly ill. The doctors said it was a mysterious illness, and they didn't think she had much time left. She felt like she was in a dream, a nightmare, a horrible movie, but she knew she wasn't. This was real. This was very real. This was a life that she wanted no part of. She tried to bring everyone back, but the crystal wouldn't let her. She felt the crystal's presence fading from her, and she fought every day to try to get the crystal's presence back but to no avail. She knew that this distance was permanent, and she had no idea why. She felt like everything was falling apart. She wanted Setsuna to help her, guide her, to inform her of what could be wrong and to tell her what to do. She never appeared. It seemed as if she disappeared off the face of the earth, leaving no clue behind. So she was left here, alone, with everyone dying left and right. She felt a tug on her pajamas pants and looked down to see Luna there. She was tugging her towards the kitchen and Usagi knew what she was trying to say. Luna wanted her to eat. It has been a while since she ate regularly. It felt like forever. She told Luna that she wasn't hungry, but Luna shook her head no. she kept tugging at her pajamas pants, trying to get her into the kitchen. Finally after a long time, Luna finally gave up. She jumped onto Usagi's lap and curled up there. Usagi just stared off into space as she petted Luna. Ever since Minako's murder, Luna has been speaking less and less, until Luna eventually stopped speaking altogether. Artemis visited her every day, hoping that she'll regain her speech, but she never did. Well, it hasn't yet. Artemis is still sure that it will come back. She wonders how it must feel for Artemis to see his beloved so torn, speechless and helpless. Then again, it's probably the same feeling that Mamoru feels whenever he looks at her. Usagi knows that Mamoru is probably upset about everything, but she doesn't know how he feels whenever he looks at her. She sighs to herself as she realizes that she will probably never know. After everything that has happened, he began to hide within himself. Just like before. She knows she has to make an effort to communicate with him, if she doesn't want to lose him too. She knew that it would probably be best if they tried to take their mind off of everything, so they won't lose each other or their sanities. She didn't know where to start. She didn't know if she wanted to start. So detached she was from the world that she wasn't sure if she remembered how to interact with others anymore. She wasn't sure if she knew Mamoru anymore. She wanted to take the easy way out and do nothing, but she knew that it would lead nowhere. She would end up losing Mamoru and the few others she had left. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. It was this realization that led to her decision. She gently lifted Luna off her lap and set her on the couch. Luna looked up curiously and jumped off the couch. She walked towards Usagi with a questioning look in her dark red eyes. Usagi walked to the fridge, looked at Luna, and provided a small smile.

If she wanted to help Mamoru, then she would have to help herself.

Luna gave a soft smile back as Usagi took out the materials needed to make a sandwich. She prepared some for her and for Mamoru, knowing that he was bound to come back from work hungry. She was in the middle of boiling water for jasmine tea when she heard the door open. She looked up to see a different Mamoru than she was used to. This one looks like he hasn't slept in days, his shoulders hunched from the weight of a thousand burdens. He didn't look like the Mamoru she fell in love with. But then again, she probably didn't look like the Usagi he fell in love with either. She walked over to him with a sandwich and a cup of tea while he looked at her in surprise. She just smiled softly as she silently offered it to him. He took the plate of food and the cup from her hands and looked at them. After a few seconds, he placed them on the counter and just gazed at her. She started to grow a little uneasy until he suddenly pulled her in his arms. This felt different from his other hugs of comfort and pity.

This hug was full of love.

"I was getting really worried about you," he breathed out. It felt like the first time she heard him speak, as if it was the first time she heard speech before. She felt like thick cotton was yanked from her ears and she was able to hear the world for the first time. The faint sound of traffic told her that the window was open.

"How long was the window open?"

"It's been open all day," he replied, still hugging her as fiercely as before. "I left it open thinking that you might like some fresh air."

"Has traffic always been that loud?" she asked. She felt him nod.

"Traffic has been especially busy today. I was hoping the loud noises wouldn't bother you." Mamoru muffled, face buried in the crook of her neck. Usagi felt tears trail down her cheeks. Hot, silent tears.

"I never even noticed," she choked out. "Everything seems like a blur to me. I don't know what I've been doing the past couple of days."

"You've been hurting," Mamoru whispered as he ran his fingers through her hair. "That's what you've been doing. Hurting. We all have. I'm just sorry I haven't been there for you." Usagi's tears became warmer and more frequent.

"No. I've been selfish. I didn't think about how everyone else could have been feeling. I was in a daze, and I… I could have…" Usagi wasn't sure how to finish that sentence. She wasn't sure if she could. Her words turned into sobs, unrecognizable to her own ears. She felt him kiss her tears away. She closed her eyes as memories washed over her. She knew this gesture all too well. This gesture reminded her of love, of loving and being loved. She felt content, as if everything was right in the world. She opened her eyes and was surprised to see Mamoru there. For some reason, that one gesture reminded her of someone else. Someone from long ago. Before she could think of who, Mamoru's voice broke into her thoughts.

"You weren't selfish. We knew you took it the hardest, we just didn't know what to do. We've all been trying our hardest to prevent you from losing anyone else. Please don't shut us out." She felt him lift her chin up to look into his deep blue eyes. "Let us help you." She then saw how much suffering he's gone through just because of her, so she decided to take action.

"No," she heard herself say. He looked down in sorrow until she gently held his face in her hands. "Let me help you. Let me help everyone. I've been cared for enough. Now it's my turn to take care of you." She gave him a soft smile as she gave him a chaste kiss. She went back to the counter and picked up the forgotten sandwich. "Please eat." She looked back at him to see him nod. She smiled and walked to the pantry to get Luna's food. All three sat together in silence. However this silence was different than before. This was a comfortable silence, and for once in a very long time, everyone was hopeful for the future.

* * *

_Notes:_

_[1] This was loosely based on the murder of Jasmine Fiore which occurred on August 15, 2009 by her husband of 5 months. I mention this now because this will play a part in later chapters/story._

_This is only part of the product of those 3 months. The original introduction was supposed to be 8 pages long, but I decided to start small and only post 4 pages. I'm hoping to make this into a 2 part story. I have an outline and everything, I just have to write it XD;; Hope you guys like it, and remember **if I have any grammar and/or spelling errors please don't hesitate to comment and let me know. I also welcome criticism!** I like to learn :3_

_Also! It might take me a little while to update. I'm busy with school, sorority work, and job hunting. Hopefully I can try to update every 2 weeks. Let's see how this works out. Have a good day everyone :D_

_- Jiyuu no Megami [might change my name soon. Having changed it since 6th grade XD;;]_

_p.s. sorry for the cliche title. I couldn't think of anything else XD;;  
_


	2. Introduction Part 2

_Disclaimer: I **do not** own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wings. There will be notes included at the end of the chapter for things that don't belong to me. _

_Note: This story is supposed to take place roughly 6 years after the battle with chaos. If there's any grammar or spelling errors, please do not hesitate to correct me. I've been writing this story over the span of 3 months sporadically, always around 3am. There's only so much that spell check can help me with XD;;_

-:- -:- -:-_  
_

**Awakened**

_Introduction Part. 2_

Usagi found herself waking up in her own bed, a pair of strong arms wrapped around her little waist. She looked at her bedside counter and saw the time on her digital clock—10:05 AM. She was surprised at the time, seeing as Mamoru was still in bed, until she remembered that it was Saturday, his day off. She carefully pried his arms away from her waist and walked over to the window. She opened the blinds and for once, the outside didn't seem gloomy to her. She looked out of the window to her 5th floor apartment to see children running around in the park across the street, to see couples walking around enamored with each other, to see birds flying around leisurely in a clear, light blue sky. To her, she finally saw a day that was full of hope and promises of a good future. She heard a groan from behind her and looked back. Mamoru was sitting up in bed rubbing the sleep from his eyes. His hair was a mess, sticking out at random places. She smiled softly, thinking that he looked like a little boy. She felt the warmth of the sun on her body and she gave a smile of contentment.

"Good morning love. The sun came to see you. _[1]_" She doesn't know where that phrase came from, but she felt as if it was fitting. To her, the sun finally came out of hiding and she owes it to her Mamo-chan, her protector. She saw him get up, eyes fixated on her. He looked completely mesmerized as he got closer to her. She cocked her head to the side, confused. He just lightly caressed her cheek and slowly descended his lips on hers. She doesn't know where this kiss came from, but it made her heart beat faster. She vaguely heard him say '_tenshi_', and then she found herself lost in a flurry of memories and emotions. Only when he pulled away did she come back to reality. She didn't know what she saw. All she was certain of was what she felt, and it was a great sense of love that threatened to make her heart burst. She assumes that it has to do with her knight in front of her, so she smiles and kisses him again. She pushed back the feeling that she was wrong to the deep corners of her mind.

Mid-afternoon, she told her Mamo-chan that she wanted to visit Rei. At first he was hesitant, he wasn't sure if she was ready to see her. She was stubborn, and she soon convinced him to take her. First, they went to drop Luna off with Makoto, since Artemis was staying with her. When they got to Makoto's door, she looked shocked to see Usagi, but then Usagi quickly found herself in a steel-strong hug with little room to breathe. Thankfully, Makoto quickly took notice of her complexion change and let her go. When she heard that Usagi was thinking about visiting Rei, she also didn't think that it was a good idea. She thought it was too soon, but she knew that Usagi wouldn't back down. A few hugs later, Usagi and Mamoru were on their way to the hospital. As they drew near Rei's hospital room, Usagi grew more and more nervous. She wasn't sure what to expect, she was afraid. She tried to prepare herself for the worst, but when she walked in that room she couldn't help the gasp that escaped.

Rei was always a beautiful person, with a gorgeous pale face, an amazing womanly figure, luscious black waist length hair that anyone would die for, and a fiery personality. She always wore a serene face, yet her amethyst eyes always burned with a deep passion for anything that she did. That wasn't the person who was laying in that hospital bed right now. Instead of the gorgeous Martian princess that she knew and loved, she saw someone else. A stranger. Her face pale and gaunt. Her figure thin and bony. Her beautiful black hair dull and stringy. Her face etched in a pained expression. But that wasn't what scared her the most. Her eyes. There was no passion in them. They seemed lifeless, the fire in them extinguished. They didn't shine as brightly as they used to.

It was as if she lost the will to survive.

She walked over to her, in disbelief of what she was seeing. She felt her hand reach out to her, but she saw it shaking, trembling in fear. She was afraid. Afraid that if she touched her, she would break her. She looked into Rei's eyes, and she saw that it sparkled. She became hopeful, until she realized that it sparkled with unshed tears. She couldn't contain it anymore. She collapsed at her bedside, sobbing. She couldn't understand her own words. All she knew was that she was apologizing. She was apologizing to Rei, for not coming to see her sooner, for not helping her, for being selfish. She felt herself apologizing for everything. She couldn't stop. She couldn't bear to see her like this. She was one of her best friends, and yet she let her get like this. She didn't interfere to help her get better, so now Rei was like this, dying in the hospital, and it was all her fault. She felt a hand on her head and she looked up. Bony fingers were wrapped in her hair. Her eyes travelled up to the owners eyes and saw that Rei was smiling at her. It wasn't until Rei repeated herself again did she realize what Rei said in the first place.

"Leave it to an odango to cry when it's not necessary. You're dirtying my bed sheets."

Usagi blinked. Once. Twice. She kept staring as Rei cracked another smile. "Close your mouth Odango. You look like a fish."

Usagi didn't waste another second. She launched herself at Rei, hugging the priestess fiercely as the said priestess laughed contently.

-:- -:- -:-

Many hours passed in Rei Hino's hospital room. It was the first time Usagi felt better in many months. Makoto swung by to visit with Artemis and Luna as hidden contraband. They spent hours talking and sharing memories. They cried whenever they mentioned their fallen friends, but this time they comforted each other and leaned on each other for strength and support. Luna even managed to say a few words. It wasn't much, but it was an improvement everyone was happy for. Luna slept on Artemis at the foot of Rei's bed. Artemis just stared at her lovingly, happy to see Luna getting better. Usagi had an idea, so she told Mamoru that she had to go and said goodbye to everyone. Once they were outside of the room, Mamoru asked her why she wanted to leave. She told him her plan: to buy Rei's favorite flowers before visiting hours were over.

She soon found herself at a flower shop, looking at white Casablanca lilies with Mamoru. After they paid, they headed back to the hospital. It had gotten dark pretty quickly, but she didn't mind. As long as she was with her Mamo-chan, she felt safe. They walked back in silence, hand in hand, when a grungy man intercepted them. They simply walked around him without a word. Big mistake.

Usagi suddenly felt someone hard press against her lower back. She stopped in fear.

"Give me all your money," a harsh voice said in her ear. She squeezed Mamoru's hand in fear. They emptied their pockets, hoping they'd be left alone unharmed.

Unfortunately, the burglar wanted more. "Jewelry next." Mamoru took off his watch and his earring while Usagi took off her bracelets and earrings. It wasn't enough. "Give me your necklace." Usagi spun around in shock. She couldn't give him her necklace. It wasn't a diamond, it was the crystal [2] and she would never give him that. He reached for it, but she slapped his hand away and told him he would never get it. He merely smirked.

"Wrong move."

Everything seemed to go in slow motion. The burglar aimed the gun at her and pulled the trigger. She saw the bullet slowly head towards her and she knew that she wouldn't make it out in time. She merely closed her eyes waiting for the impact. She heard a cry of pain.

But it wasn't from her.

She opened her eyes and saw Mamoru in front of her, shielding her from the bullets. He told her to run, but her legs wouldn't move. It wasn't until Mamoru collapsed did she run. She ran for cover to attempt to transform, but she never made it. She felt extreme pain shoot up her back, and she found herself lying face down on the ground. She heard screams and cries, but that didn't matter. She turned around and dragged herself up to where Mamoru laid. She couldn't make it. She extended her arm as far as she could to hold his extended hand. She pushed herself up little by little, making her way pass the white lilies that were tainted with blood[3]. Once she finally made contact, she realized that his hands were cold. As she held his hand tightly, she cried. Not from the pain shooting throughout her body, but from the pain in her heart. She started sobbing as she realized that he will never open his eyes again. The future was finally over. There will never be a future. She felt a scream erupt from her throat. Then she felt nothing.

* * *

_Notes:_

_[1] I got this from a pon and zi picture. It's the one where the yellow one opens the curtains and looks back and says "Wake up love! The sun came to see you!" I changed it a little bit, but **I still don't own it, it is not mine!**_

_[2] I got this concept from the manga. In the manga, when Usagi first gets the crystal she asks her dad to have the crystal made into a pendant. She wears it as jewelry. I like certain aspects of the manga, and certain aspects of the anime. I shall use both interchangeably, and I'll make a note about it every time i do.**  
**_

_[3] The whole "white lilies tainted with blood" is not mine. I got this concept from a fic called "White Lilies" by Gackt Camui. It's one of my favorites. Idk, ever since I read that fic, I started liking white lilies. It just might be the sadistic side of me coming out. Ok, what's the moral of this note? **I do not own it, it is not mine!** Thankyouverymuch :3_

_So yeah, that's it. 3 more pages to add to the collection. I won't add the 3rd part of the story until I'm finished writing it [yes, I haven't finished yet. So sue me XP]. I hope to finish up the 3rd part in 2 weeks? I'm aiming for at least 3 pages, and I'm on page 1 right now, so it might take me 2 weeks [I'm a slow writer, and I'm very picky XD] So yeah, __hope you guys like it. Remember **if I have any grammar and/or spelling errors please don't hesitate to comment and let me know. I also welcome criticism!** I like to learn :3_

_Have a great day! :D_

_- Jiyuu no Megami [maybe I'll change it to my sorority nickname, if it isn't taken already XD;;]_

_p.s. I'm still not satisfied with the title, so I might change it in 2 weeks, maybe. :P_


	3. Introduction Part 3

_Disclaimer: I **do not** own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wings. There will be notes included at the end of the chapter for things that don't belong to me._

_Note: This story is supposed to take place roughly 6 years after the battle with chaos. If there's any grammar or spelling errors, please do not hesitate to correct me. I've been writing this story over the span of 3 months sporadically, always around 3am. There's only so much that spell check can help me with XD;;_

-:- -:- -:-

**Awakened**

_Introduction Part. 3_

She felt herself come to, machinery beeping in her subconscious. She opened her eyes to darkness. She wondered where she was.

"Hime."

That voice. It sounds familiar. She turned around and saw the silhouette of a person, a male. Tall and lean. She squinted, trying to make out the figure. Fog immediately surrounded them as the male began to walk closer. She felt anxious, as if she knew something was going to happen. She wasn't sure if it was going to be good or bad. "Who are you?" She asked, her anxiety increasing. The male kept walking, never answering. Strange feelings began to overwhelm her. She felt as if she knew him, but she wasn't sure from where. At first she thought it was Mamoru, but she was sure it wasn't. His hair was different. But something told her that it not being Mamoru was a good thing. That this person was different from Mamoru. That he was more important than Mamoru. So many different emotions were coursing throughout her body that she felt like crying out of frustration. She didn't know what was going on. She felt tears trailing down her cheeks. She needed to know.

She needed to know.

"What are you to me?" She sobbed. He merely stopped walking. It was too much for her to handle. She didn't know who this person was, yet she felt as if he was more important than her fiancé. She was betraying her destined lover, the father of her future daughter. She saw him die before her very eyes, and yet here she was feeling as if a stranger was more important than him. It was all too much. As she looked to the unknown male, she realized that he was only mere inches away from her, yet she still could not see him. It was as if the fog was purposely preventing her from seeing him. She closed her eyes as the tears kept falling. She wanted this pain to go away. She suddenly felt a hand caress her cheek and her eyes opened in shock. The stranger was wiping the tears away, staring into her eyes. His eyes captivated her, she couldn't look away. She saw his face descend down on hers and she felt time slow. Once his lips reached hers, time stopped. She was shocked and confused, yet she felt her heart react painfully. As the kiss was happening, she felt guilty. Not because she felt like she was cheating on Mamoru, but because it felt right. After what felt like an eternity, the kiss ended. He just stood there, gazing deeply into her eyes.

"Remember."

She blinked and she suddenly found herself at a scene she'd never thought she'd see again. She leaned against the marble railing as she took in the sight of the clear blue lake, the majestic mountains in the distance, the sparkling stars in the sky, with the lovely blue earth overlooking everything. She closed her eyes as the slight breeze caressed her cheek, as if offering her comfort. She felt herself trying to regain her composure, but she wasn't sure why.

"Oh Endymion. I cannot believe this is happening," she heard herself say as she turned around. She found herself face to face with Mamoru—no, Endymion. Once her eyes laid on him, she wanted nothing more than to run into his arms and pretend that everything was ok.

"Queen Beryl is relentless and she'll destroy absolutely everything that's in her way to get to what she wants. I'll fight as hard as I can," Then she noticed his eyes sadden. "but you must know, I might not come back." She felt herself shut her eyes, as if she had hoped it wouldn't come down to this. She opened her eyes once again as she felt him take her small hands into his. "I just hope you know how much you mean to me."

"I do." A smile formed on her face, she knew. She knew all too well how he felt about her. She felt the same way.

"You're in my heart." A pang. She felt a pang in her chest, where her heart is located. For some reason, Usagi felt pained from hearing it. She didn't understand why, but she felt as if he shouldn't say it, that he has no right to say it. That phrase belonged to someone else.

"And you will always be in mine." _[1]_ She felt herself close her eyes, to hide the pain that she felt. She felt wrong saying it, as if she didn't mean it. And as she felt his lips descend onto hers, she couldn't help but let a tear trail down her left cheek.

She opened her eyes expecting to see deep sapphire blue eyes of Mamoru but found herself looking into the Cerulean eyes of her own. She looks away from her vanity mirror to view her surroundings. She realizes that she is in her bedroom in the Moon Kingdom. She feels herself face the mirror again and begins to brush her hair. She stops when she hears a knock on the door, and hears herself beckoning the person in. She sees the past Minako walk in with a hesitant look. She feels herself motion to the bed and Minako follows.

"My dear Minako, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she heard herself say. She winced, her words sounding too formal to her ears. She saw Minako wince as well, and realized that the words were too formal for her past self too.

"Serenity, what happened today—"

"Do not fret over it, it was all a harmless joke. All in good humor," She felt herself say. "Besides, what goes on in your personal relations is of no business to me."

"Serenity, there is nothing going on between me and him. We are just good friends. He came to me for advice and I gave him a hug for comfort," Usagi felt her past self suddenly clench her fists. She began to wonder if something happened between Minako and Mamoru in the past. She couldn't think of anything else that could have made her past self feel so betrayed. "That's all. Nothing happened."

"Minako, you don't have to prove anything to me. I'm not here to judge either one of you. You both are dear to me, and both of you have my blessing." She felt herself turn around and began to brush her hair again. From the corner of her eye, she saw Minako get up from the bed and walk to her side.

"Serenity. I swear to you that there is nothing between us. I do not see him in that way. He doesn't care for me as he cares for someone else." Usagi felt herself stop at this. "I would never betray you like that." She saw herself put her brush down and slowly turn around to face her.

"How would you betray me?" Minako just looked straight into her eyes. Usagi felt like she could see right into her soul, and she felt exposed.

"I know how much he means to you. I would never take him away from you." At this, she felt her past self sigh as she got up from her seated position. She began to slowly walk to her window, and Usagi felt her jumbled emotions. After what seemed like forever, she finally felt herself speak up.

"Minako. You are my close friend. We have been through so much this past year. I feel the closest to you out of my inner court. I have been seeing Endymion for almost a year. We are engaged to be married. He loves me as I love him. He is my true love. Believe me when I say that the soldier is nothing of mine." Usagi was surprised to learn that this discussion was about a soldier. She didn't know what to think. However, Minako looked disappointed.

"Is that all he is to you? Just a soldier?"

"He is just a soldier, who at one point was assigned to protect me. That's all. He means nothing to me." She heard her past self say those words clearly, yet she noticed that those words were the opposite of what she felt. Before she could dwell on it, she heard Minako sigh sadly.

"If that is what you wish to believe. Just know that you can't run from the truth forever." She saw Minako bow and exit the room. She felt herself begin pacing back and forth, sighing furiously.

"I don't know what that Minako is talking about. Always making things up. She's the senshi of love, yet she can't get this right. I love Endy, not that damn soldier. Endy's my one and only, not that unimportant soldier. I could care less about him. Even if I saw them kissing I wouldn't care!" She heard herself exclaim. However, she felt something drip down her cheeks. She touches her cheek and she's surprised to see tears. She felt her past self start chuckling in disbelief. "Why am I crying? I don't care about those two. I love Endy." To Usagi, it seemed like those words caused the tears to flow harder. She kept repeating it, but it seemed like the more she declared it the more she cried. She felt herself drop to her knees. Her words began to get weaker and weaker until her tears masked her own words. She kept chanting it as a mantra, and Usagi realized that she wasn't chanting it because she meant it. She was chanting it hoping that it would come true. She never loved Mamoru in the first place. She loved this soldier, and not being with him was obviously tearing her past self apart. She didn't know what to think. Her memories were all lies. She never loved Mamoru, yet that was all she knew. She had spent a fairly large part of her life thinking she was meant to be with her prince, thinking that their love was destined and true only to find out that it was all a big lie. Was there anything else that was kept from her? How would she be able to know? She finally broke down, everything too much to bear. Her sobs merged with Serenity's as one, yet for different reasons. Different pains. Different heartaches.

* * *

_Notes:_

_[1] It's the dialogue taken from the anime (episode 39 of the English dub). **I do not own it, it is not mine!**_

_So yeah, that's it. 3 more pages to add to the collection [1,724 words, woohoo!]. There's one more part left to the introduction and I won't add the 4th part of the story until I'm finished writing it [yes, I haven't finished yet. I sense a pattern here XP]. I have winter break right now, so hopefully I'll be able to type up a chapter by January. So yeah, hope you guys like it. Remember **if I have any grammar and/or spelling errors please don't hesitate to comment and let me know. I also welcome criticism!** I like to learn :3_

_Have a great day! :D_

_- Jiyuu no Megami_

_p.s. "I would go through all this pain / Take a bullet straight through my brain / Yes I would die for you, baby / But you won't do the same / No, no, no, no" ~ Bruno Mars "Grenade". I am obsessed with this song and I felt like sharing the chorus :)_


End file.
